


Are You Afraid of the Dark?

by komarina (karkatina)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: I can't think of anything else to tag this with, M/M, Night Terrors, This is a stupid idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatina/pseuds/komarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's in college, and he's afraid of all the potential dangers lurking in the darkness whenever he sleeps. Komaeda swoops in and becomes Hinata's savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Afraid of the Dark?

**Author's Note:**

> oh my GOD this is ridiculous why am I putting this on here  
> um yeah so I wrote all of this on my phone (and I'm publishing this from my phone) which doesn't have auto-capitalize so I went back and manually capitalized everything and WOW WHAT A PAIN
> 
> anyway, I hope you enjoy my fic!!  
> (ps there are tons of pov changes I'm warning you now)
> 
> this fic is dedicated to amber ilysm

19-year-old Hajime Hinata has always been afraid of the dark. Ever since he was a little kid, he was always paranoid that someone--or something--would reach out of the dark to try and grab him, kill him, torture him, or do just about anything bad to him. He was deathly afraid of the unknown creatures lurking in there that he barely ever got any sleep at night unless he had a night light on. Since his apartment bedroom didn't have any power outlets (what a shitty apartment), he had been suffering in the dark for a whole year.

This is why his fears were slightly relieved once his kind friend Nagito Komaeda offered to share a different apartment with him.

And that apartment only had one bedroom.

That could only fit one bed.

That seems to be the only reason why Hinata and Komaeda are currently sharing a bed together right now. Hinata's fine with that reason, but he likes to think Komaeda's his bodyguard, the man that will protect him from all the dangerous wonders wandering around the darkness.

Hinata thinks Komaeda only offered to share a dorm because they were both low on money and could really save a lot of it by sharing one apartment. However, since they were piss poor (college really sucks the money out of your pocket. kinda like a vacuum), they could only afford the crappy, one-bedroom apartment. Hinata honestly couldn't imagine sharing a two bedroom apartment with Komaeda though. It wouldn't be very pleasant for Komaeda to hear him whimpering in the next room. He might get the wrong idea...but Hinata's not really sure if he wants to tell Komaeda about his irrational fear.

He does trust Komaeda, just not that much.

-

To be honest, you weren't expecting him to say yes.

You are Nagito Komaeda, and you've never been happier in your entire life. You invited Hinata to share an apartment with you, and you definitely expected him to say no, but you never know unless you try...and he actually agreed!

You're wondering why though...you know he's really not that comfortable with you. Maybe he decided to give you a chance? Or maybe he just wanted to save money. College is burning the hell out of your savings, so Hinata is probably just the same way.

You had to go with the cramped one-bedroom apartment because that was all you could afford. And since the bedroom could only fit one bed, you and Hinata are "forced" to sleep together.

oh gosh oh man oh oh o h this is wonderful good luck has truly been a help here

You've had a massive crush on Hinata for the longest time (ever since 7th grade!), and now you get to sleep in the same bed as him!! Who would've known. you should enjoy this to the best of your abilities because soon, he won't want to sleep with you anymore...

No. You told yourself you would never self-deprecate again. You went to 9 different therapists to help you stop thinking of yourself negatively, and you swore you would never do it again, for your own sake.

It's hard every now and then though.

Hopefully it will get better once you spend more time with Hinata.

-

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"You've been shifting around a lot in your sleep ever since you moved in."

"Yeah, its kinda hard for me to sleep anywhere, honestly."

"Do...do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

And you left it at that.

-

You really hope Komaeda isn't suspicious of you. He can't know you're scared of the dark...he'll probably judge you for the rest of your time living with him, and you don't want that.

You desperately want to be able to tell him without him judging you, but that seems to be impossible.

Why are things so hard?

-

It has been 2 months, and Hinata hasn't made a change regarding his inability to sleep easily, and that, in turn, causes you not to sleep easily, with him turning and tossing and kicking the air every 2 minutes. You wonder what's causing his insomnia. Is it you? Are you just revolting enough to make him not be able to sleep near you? Are you the problem?

...of course not. If you were the problem, he would have found somewhere else to live by now, with another person, in another apartment. that Nanami girl is nice, he could've gone and moved in with her instead, but here he is, living with you for two months.

How...interesting.

You decide to play around a little bit and try all sorts of things to try and get him to sleep soundly. They'll start off simple and seem like accidents, but they'll probably become more difficult as time goes along.

You want to start off with "accidentally" leaving the lamp on and falling asleep while studying for something before he comes to bed. Maybe that'll do the trick.

-

Komaeda left his lamp light on...why? Oh, he fell asleep on top of his textbook. He must have been studying and probably fell asleep right in the middle of it.

He looks kinda cute when he's sleeping. I never really noticed until now, but that's probably because I never saw his face when he was sleeping. It was always too dark.

Will he notice if I sleep with it on? I really need that light, or I'll have another sleepless night. Maybe it'll be okay if I wake up before him and turn it off before he wakes up and notices. But what if he wakes up in the middle of the night and sees it?

I shouldn't worry about this. It isn't that big of a deal. If he questions me tomorrow, I could just lie and say that I was too tired to notice and I flopped down on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

Yeah. I'm gonna sleep like a fucking log tonight.

-

You wake up feeling nice and refreshed. It's the first time you've been able to do that in two months. Wait...does that mean...?

It worked. Leaving the light on worked! Hinata probably slept as soundly as you did last night too!

Speaking of which, Hinata's still sleeping soundly, and the lamp is still on. You'll let him sleep in today. Classes don't even start for him until noon, what a lucky bastard. You leave the lamp on for him while you get dressed, and you look back at the lanky teenager sleeping peacefully for the first time in months.

He looks adorable when he sleeps.

You're really excited. Your astonishing good luck has really come into play here. You anticipated this, and you'd be pretty surprised if your guess wasn't right the first time. You love your good luck.

Almost as much as you love Hinata.

But now, for the hard part: facing Hinata and interrogating him about it. You decide you'll do it later today, after you're both done with classes.

-

That afternoon, after classes finish, you decide to send Hinata a text asking him if they could meet up in the apartment. He accepts.

You really wonder why he needs the light on at night in order to sleep. He can't be afraid of the dark, can he? He's 19...what kind of college student is afraid of the dark?

-

Apparently, this college student is afraid of the dark. He's scared of all the monsters and unknown beings floating around the sea of darkness, ready to snatch him or eat him or inflict any other kind of pain on him.

When I approached Hinata saying, "Hey, why did you leave the lamp light on throughout the entire night?" his expression instantly changed from content to frightened, panicked, worried. I tried my best to look as open and concerned as possible, but Hinata just kept backing away from me with every step I took towards him. It was when he backed right into the wall did his expression change from fear to outright despair.

"W-why? I-I-I was just...extremely tired and...I was too lazy to turn it off!" he punctuated that with a nervous laugh and smile. 

Something was definitely wrong.

"Really? Is that truly it?"

"Yeah! D-definitely!" This guy is a terrible liar.

I got closer to him, until I could smell his fruit flavored candy he was eating (it might have been gum, though, and he might have swallowed it in his nervousness). If I wanted to at the moment, I could've just kissed him, but I was on a mission. I needed to know why he left the light on. I needed to confirm my suspicion. 

"Hinata. Are you afraid of the dark?"

He started crying right after I said that. He then proceeded to tell me all about how he was scared of everything that could potentially kill him or torture him in the dark, in between sobs. I couldn't understand half of it, but I got the main idea: Hinata was deathly afraid of the creatures lurking in the dark, ever since he was a little kid.

I felt guilty for trying to get the truth out of him. Why did I push him so much?

I kissed his head. He didn't deserve to be tormented by imaginary monsters that lived in the dark. I found myself wondering how and why his fear carried on up until he became a young adult, but knowing I've already gone too far and said enough, I let it go.

My poor little Hinata. I am so sorry.

-

It seems as if things have gotten much better since Hinata told me he was scared of the dark. I let him turn on the lamp before he goes to bed every night, and he is never restless at night anymore.

He's made a habit of making me check everywhere for monsters before bed, though. I always consented because I loved him, and I wanted to make sure he felt safe, even though I knew for sure there was nothing strange in the closet or under the bed. I felt like his savior, his guardian against all things evil.

It feels nice.

Maybe soon, I'll be able to truly confess my love to him...just not now. Right now, I'm more than happy from just making Hinata feel secure. That's all I need.

-

"Komaeda?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"Can you check under the bed for me? To see if there are any monsters?"

"Sure, Hinata."

Komaeda looks underneath the bed, just to make Hinata feel safe and secure, just like every other night. He didn't expect anything to be down there.

And he DEFINITELY didn't expect Hinata to be there. All the color was drained from his face, and he looks utterly frightened. Wait, wasn't Hinata already in bed? Was this a fake Hinata? or...

The Hinata under the bed speaks. "Komaeda, be careful. I think there's someone on the bed."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first serious fic!!  
> EDIT: I CANT BELIEVE THIS SOMEONE ELSE POSTED THIS ON TUMBLR BEFORE I GOT THE CHANCE TO POST IT ON TUMBLR i dont know what to make of this. thank you so much. thank


End file.
